


Not a Repair Man

by Mydoggoeswoof



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 21:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19035868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mydoggoeswoof/pseuds/Mydoggoeswoof
Summary: All Deniss wanted to do was cook a nice dinner. This is all for fun and a laugh or two





	Not a Repair Man

“What’s going on in here?” Stéphane’s sock covered feet sloshed through the growing puddles of water that were forming on the kitchen floor. 

 

Deniss was half in, half out of the kitchen cabinet under the sink. A powerful spurt of water caught Deniss in the face. He squealed, pulling himself out of the cabinet, of course hitting his head on the way out from under the dark space. 

 

“A pipe was leaking under here. I noticed it when I was cleaning up while the fish and potato’s are in the oven.” Stéphane helped Deniss up from the floor. “My boyfriend is a figure skater not a handy man.” Deniss pouted. 

 

“It was just leaking. I thought I could tighten where the leak was and it would be fine. I can be a surprise once in a while! I can fix stuff…” 

 

“Sure Deniss of course you can.” Stéphane pulled out his phone, finding the repair man’s phone number in his contacts. Coincidentally they had to call him just the week before because of a problem in one of the bathrooms. Deniss thinks he can fix things, but he can only fix breakfast, lunch, dinner and dessert. 

 

“Deniss you didn’t turn off the water from the main valve. Go do that real quick.” Stéphane furrowed his eyebrows. He must have caught the repair man’s voicemail. Deniss stood there waiting for Stéphane to finish leaving the message before speaking again. 

 

“Where is that?” Stéphane sighed dramatically. “Hurry up. Let me show you.” The two hurried down to the area where the certain machinery was. He showed Deniss how to quickly turn it off. “We can leave it like this until someone come to fix the pipe. Hopefully today.” 

 

Walking back upstairs Deniss stopped at the linen closet for some towels. “We will need at least five. There is a good amount of water on the floor.” Deniss frowned. All he wanted to do was make a nice dinner before Stéphane left. Now they are trying to to play ‘slip n’ slide’ on the kitchen floor. 

 

The two scooted around the kitchen , standing on the towels. Two trips back between the laundry room, linen closet and the kitchen later they had finally gathered most of the water from the floor. 

 

“Hey Steph, look.” Deniss for some reason was laying on his back on his current towel pushing himself around the kitchen. The floor was still pretty slippery. 

 

Deniss was gaining speed before he had a head on hit with the oven door. He suddenly remembered dinner was still cooking in there. He flipped on his knees to get onto his feet. 

 

“Our dinner! I totally forgot.” Stepping away from the oven door, Deniss pulled it open revealing a finished fish on one tray and almost finished baked potatoes on another tray. “ Thank God. I am way to hungry to cook something else now.” 

 

Stéphane got a call from the repair man as Deniss was getting the plates ready and on the table. “He should be here in a half hour. We will have running water tonight.” Deniss signed in relief. “Thank God. You can’t smell like a dirty rat on the plane tomorrow.” Stéphane’s lips may have twitched before he playful hit Deniss with a wet sock. 

 

“When I come home the house better be standing.” Stéphane winked. Deniss huffed, playfully. “I thought I had it under control. I barley turned it and it went ‘woosh’” Deniss made a dramatic gesture with his arms, knocking his glass of juice over. 

 

“You have to be kidding me.” Deniss shoots up out of his chair, covering the spill with as much of his napkin as he could. Stéphane was face-down on the table laughing his heart out. “Today has been a stupid day.” Deniss pouted, stomping over to the fridge to get another glass of juice, concentrating hard as to not mess up. It would be just his luck if he did. 

 

The repair came it fix the sink when the two were still eating. Stéphane left him to do his work. Deniss pulled dessert out of the fridge. “It’s a trifle. I know you like those.” Stéphane licked his lips. One of his favorite desserts that Deniss makes every once in a while. 

 

Deniss offered some to the repair man as he was leaving. He politely declined. Stéphane thanked him profusely for coming on such short notice. 

 

“I will clean up while you go pack my bag.” Stéphane shoved the last spoonful into his mouth. He was tempted to take more but he was full. 

 

“I guess that is the least I can do for my Stéphane.” Deniss took the plates to the counter. He was hit with something wet on the back of his head. He turned around to see Stéphane wiggling his toes, snickering, and Stéphane’s socks at his own feet. 

 

“Not those socks though. They are a little damp.” Deniss blushed before hurrying down the hall with the socks. He would miss Stéphane’s laugh for the next few weeks. “Don’t pack anything too ‘out there’ I don’t want to grab all of the attention.” Now it was Deniss’ turn to laugh. Stéphane and attention go together like peanut butter and jelly. 

 

Deniss grinned suspiciously as Stéphane left the next day. Stéphane would find a little surprise in the secret pocket of the luggage case. 

 

After Stéphane made it to his destination he was going through his suitcase when he looked in the ‘secret pocket.’ They love to play tricks or leave inside jokes in each other’s things. 

 

Stéphane stared at the socks for a minute before sending a text. ‘I think my novice ‘handy man’ accidentally packed something.’


End file.
